


The Wedding Song

by MontagueBudd



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontagueBudd/pseuds/MontagueBudd
Summary: David and Julia try to pick a song for their first dance.
Relationships: David Budd & Julia Montague, David Budd/Julia Montague
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	The Wedding Song

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Thanks to everyone who read my last fic and thanks for the comments and kudos. I hope you enjoy this one!

David checks his watch before he pushes the key into the lock. Julia texted him earlier to say she’s knocking off early. Well, on time. He loves teasing her that she can’t bear to be at the office longer than she should because she knows her dashing fiancé is waiting for her at home. That is somewhat true, since her work schedule has changed a lot since they started their relationship. She now has a reason to come home instead of sitting in a cold and impersonal office and then coming home to a lifeless house. Now when she gets home, she instead curses under her breath when she almost trips over David’s shoes that he carelessly kicked off.

He shuts the door behind him and hears the sound of a song he doesn’t know. Ella probably told her to listen to it. Or Charlie, since he copies everything his sister does. David sees the red suitcase has been neatly placed on the dining room table and that it’s still closed. So, she’s not working and listening to music then. David walks into the lounge and sees Julia sitting with her laptop and a glass of wine is standing on the table next to the couch. He walks over and she tips her head as he bends down to kiss her hello. He pulls away and smiles at her.

“What are you doing?”

“Finding a song for our first dance.”

“Found anything good?”

“No. Everything’s bad and I hate it. Come join me.”

“I’ll be right back. I need to change.”

Julia reaches for her phone while David dashes off and she hears him go to the kitchen on his way to her. He comes back with a beer and the almost empty bottle of wine for her. She hits play and skips after a few seconds when David says nothing. She continues the process for a few minutes until David asks how she knows all of the music.

“I don’t. It’s a playlist.”

“Oh,” he says and chuckles.

They fall into a comfortable silence and David places his hand on her thigh. She leans over to kiss him and he smiles against her mouth. Julia pulls away and wipes the lipstick from his mouth.

“How about we do one of those fake out dances. Where we start slow and then break out into a routine.”

“I’d rather elope than do that,” Julia says in a monotone voice.

“Just imagine us doing that. I’m stiff as a board,” he starts to say and Julia raises an eyebrow.

“Behave now. As I was saying, I’m stiff as a board and you’re not any better. You can’t even run properly.”

“I run just fine.”

“I’ve seen you run after Ella and Charlie’s puppy. It doesn’t look good.”

“It’s because I’m tall. Tall people have difficulty running.”

They sit in silence for a moment before they burst out laughing. Her head falls to David’s shoulder and he sees her wiping away tears.

“I think we should stick to a traditional dance. Let’s not start our marriage on an embarrassing note.”

David nods and skips to the next song. Julia laughs when she hears him groan and she skips again.

“How about a nice Kenny G sax solo,” Julia suddenly says.

“Is it too late to cancel the wedding?”

Julia pokes him and finds another wedding themed playlist to listen to.

“What did you and Vicky dance to?”

“Uh... What’s the name again. Truly Madly Deeply.”

“I actually know that one. It’s lovely.”

“And you and Roger?”

Julia takes long to reply, and David starts to wonder if she perhaps didn’t hear him. He’s just about to open his mouth when she speaks.

“I actually don’t remember.”

“Oh come on, Julia.”

“Darling, I’m serious. I’ve blocked out a lot of stuff from my marriage to him.”

“The video is inside. We can always have a look.”

“What? Are you serious?”

“Yes. I found it last week when I was looking for pictures.”

“You should’ve thrown it away.”

David laughs and rubs her thigh.

“I’m sure it was something instrumental that he chose. I wasn’t very involved in the planning. The marriage was doomed before it even started. This time is different though.”

“What song is this?”

Julia looks at the laptop and back at David.

“Come Rain or Come Shine by Ray Charles. Do you like it?”

“I do. I’ll make a note of it,” David says and reaches for his phone.

He looks back at the laptop and sees Julia has pulled up the lyrics and he shifts a bit closer.

_You're gonna love me like nobody's loved me_  
_Come rain or come shine_  
_Happy together, unhappy together_  
_And won't that be fine_

_Days may be cloudy or sunny_  
_We're in or we're out of the money_  
_But I'm with you always_  
_I'm with you rain or shine_

Julia turns to look at David and smiles at him. God only knows, they’ve been through a lot. The very public assassination attempts and the fallout from their affair. Then the more private matters like David’s divorce that was less than amicable at times. Not to speak of the resulting custody battle. Add to that the miscarriage Julia suffered just after they went public with their relationship. But that’s all in the past now. And it hasn’t all been bad. Definitely not. The first time she met Ella and Charlie still remains one of Julia’s happiest memories. Or the first time she cooked Sunday lunch for all of them. For David it would have to be the first time he told her that he loves her and when she said it back. Or when he finished therapy and he cried when she told him how proud she is of him. So yes, definitely not all bad.

“What about Songbird? You love that.”

“I do. But… I don’t know. I want both of us to love it,” Julia says and giggles when she realises how ridiculous she sounds.

“I do love it.”

“Really?”

“Yes. The first time I heard you sing, you were singing that. I came home early and you were busy watering your plant that has now sadly died.”

“You remember that?”

“Yes. It was a monstera.”

“I meant the singing.”

“I do. It’s one of my fondest memories,” David says and blushes a bit.

Julia leans in to kiss him again and this time he slips his tongue into her mouth. He lifts his hand and rests it on the back of her neck and pulls her closer to him. He loves kissing her. It’s one of his favourite things to do. And now it makes sense why Julia told him to keep their kiss brief when they get married. David frowns when she suddenly pulls away.

“I remembered another song,” she says and turns away to quickly type a few words into the search bar. She plays the song and she turns to David to see if he recognises it.

“It sounds familiar. Remind me again what it is.”

“It played in that show we watched. About the ghosts. Where they move into that house.”

“Oh yeah. You cried during the last episode.”

“I was heartbroken. And at least I didn’t hide my face whenever we saw a ghost, Mr Budd.”

“I’ll add this to the list too. What’s the name,” David says in an attempt to stop Julia’s teasing.

“Heavenly Day.”

Julia leans forward and puts her laptop on the table and curls up to David. He kisses the top of her head and reaches for his beer.

“Everything’s sorted now, right?”

“Just about, yes. Ella needs to go for her final fitting. I scheduled it the same day as mine so she can just come with me and I’ll take her when I’m finished.”

“Charlie says that,” David begins when Julia interrupts.

“Do you want to go to bed?”

“It’s still early. We can… Oh. Yes.”

Julia giggles and gets up. She holds her hand out to him and he willingly takes it. Willingly. Just like how she didn’t hesitate when she said yes to marrying him.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's interested, the songs are Come Rain or Come Shine by Ray Charles, Songbird by Fleetwood Mac and Heavenly Day by Patty Griffin (which was featured in The Haunting of Hill House).
> 
> Stay safe, guys!


End file.
